


Sorry, But It's too Late

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Funny, Happy, M/M, Romance, Sad, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stony Story. Tony Stark is rattled after a terrible battle leaves Steve Rogers in a grave. The only thing he can find himself doing is remembering how things ended the way they did and a way to bring the man back and fix his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back To The Start

The day Captain America dies was a miserable one. Even now, standing in the dead grass, looking upon the cold, pale stone of the grave, it still tore apart his heart like thousands of sharp knives being thrusted into the soft tissue of the fragile muscle. 

 

How well did the weather fit some cold, fake ending of some sad movie. The rain pouring down, drenching the suit as it laid upon his shoulders. He stood there, almost separate from the thousands of others that stood around him. Isolated in a way they didn’t seem to understand. He was alone at this very moment.

 

The captain was dead. A man everyone looked up to. Some envied. And those of pure evil, they hated him. A man of justice, honor, and kindness. A true hero. Yet, what did that make the man who stood, watching as the casket was lowered in the hole that dug into the black mud. 

 

The flag rested on top of the dark wood only flashed his colors. The white, showing his pure nature, the blue, an expression of the man’s kindness... and the red, a reminder of the blood he shed on his final day. A day that should never have occurred.

 

His lip twitched. This whole time, moments that felt like hours and each one another weight too heavy to carry, this man stood still. At attention. Watching as the grave was passing the top of the soil where his body would rest forever. The man didn’t even bother to look up. 

 

Why should he gave upon the faces around him. He knew that they were doing one of two things; crying, or blaming the man for his death. As the cold tears of the sky continued to rush down, the man used them as a way to hide his own. No matter how the story is told, it will always be his fault. 

 

Brown hair matted to his head, he stayed, watching as people slowly began to leave, but he stayed. He watched as the dirt fell on top of the flag, staining it. The brown smuges covering the crisp colors of the flag. Soiled... Ruined...

 

For a second he swore he could hear his voice, the low ring of justice as it rolled off the large man’s tongue. The sound of his jaw moving. The twitch in his jaw, the thick shoulders. Pleasant blue eyes that screamed a way out of pain and into a way of feeling something good. No, something amazing.

 

But there was no way to fix the past, no way to reverse his mistake. As the final shovel of dirt filled into the grave, the man never moved a muscle. Yet the rain didn’t let up. Maybe mother nature itself also blamed the man for his hand in the soldiers death.

 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath... pretending he could feel the large muscles around him once more...

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are you even listening to a word I say, Stark?”

 

Tony opened his eyes, the brown balls swirling slightly as he looked up to see the blond soldier ducked over him. Yet Tony only scuffed in response. “No, I fell asleep.”

 

“Your level of ignorance stuns me sometimes Stark.”

 

Tony had already closed his eyes back up, leaning back in the chair once more, feet propped onto the table. Even with his eyes closed, he could imagine the tall man hooking his fingers onto the belt of his suit. “Well history lessons make me sleepy.”

 

When his feet were knocked off the table, Tony sat up. His eyes scanned the room quickly, and it was obvious everyone else had already left. So why couldn’t he sleep? Looking at the captain, Tony rolled his eyes once more. In truth, he was tired of being lectured by ‘Mr. Perfect.’

 

“This isn’t a history lesson, people are in danger. You should re-”

 

“Really pay more attention, got it capsicle.” He watched the stern look that was plastered onto Mr. Perfect’s broad face. “Look Rogers, for me, this is all history, and all stuff I already know.” Tony gave a cocky shrug, and how he hoped it pissed he tall man off. That was one of his favorite things to do.

 

“Sometimes I want to-”

 

“Punch me in the face? There is a huge line,” He stood to his feet. Obviously capsicle wasn’t going to leave him alone. He pointed his finger out the door, “I could escort you to the end if you need help crossing the street.”

 

With pleasure, Stark watched as the features on the blond man’s face twisted into greater irritation, almost anger. though a permanent look of innocence always seemed to be stuck on the guys face. yuck.

 

“One day, you will regret all this sarcasm you throw around.” Rogers replied, before pushing past Tony, bumping shoulders in an empty room. How childish. 

 

“You’re so right, I already feel awful.” With much pleasure, Tony watched as the captain walked out of the room. But once it was over, Tony could feel the exhaustion settle back in, and he collapsed into the meeting chair.

 

Sleep had become a foreign object only thought about in fairy tails lately to Stark. Nightmares every time he closed his eyes. Work overwhelming and pressing down, crushing any spare time. Yet it relaxed him, and was much better then laying in his large, soft, empty bed, clenching a blanket against his chest. Awake.

 

Tony had been so relaxed when he had put his feet up onto the meeting table. It was meant to be an important matter, but Tony had just been to exhausted to listen to Fury talk on and on about things JARVIS had already told him about. Tony wouldn’t be surprised if he had snored; which made him smile ever so slightly. Snoring in an official Shield meeting probably drove Fury and Capsicle mad. At least he could have a little fun.

 

But he still wished he could have kept on sleeping.

 

Another groan escaped the man's lips. Why did everything have to be so difficult these days? Why couldn't he find the spare time to just sleep? Instead, he occupied his time with work and Avenger's missions. Keeping things up like this might end him. Permanently. His brain was always clouded; if he wasn't such a genius, he probably wouldn't be able to even function.

 

Even if he couldn't 'function' he had to look it. Dressing in these suits, that or as if he didn't care. He had to keep up an image. Tony couldn't just walk out of his house as if he was about to fall apart. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if he were to make that mistake. Rumors, tales, and Tony knew he wouldn't look as strong. They were all things he could not loose.

 

Next was a yawn, because the relaxed feeling he had gotten when everyone else was discussing the issues and left when the walking flag shook him awake. Now the billionaire's muscles were tense, hard to move without feeling like it was forced. He rolled his head back, giving out another exhausted groan.

 

Sitting up, his brown eyes scanned the dark meeting room. He looked over the white Shield symbol plastered onto the wall. What a waste. Of course he had giving advice and tips in order to advance their systems, but that was natural habit for the engineer. Fixing things, improving them, it gave him work to do, and kept him out of his own mind. There was no way he wanted to dive too deep into his own feelings.

 

He gave it a second before he stood up, finally ready to go home, to say it was for relaxing, when he knew it was really to just sit there, staring at computer screens until he had something new to work on. Until he had something to keep his mind busy.

 

But at least he could go home now...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Anthony?"

 

Tony slowly turned, opening his eyes back up to look at the speaker. Of course, he could recognize Pepper's voice anywhere. Looking her over, she was dressed in black, her hands tucked in front of her slim waist. The orange locks of hair had been placed in a bun on top of her hair, yet it had been pressed down due to the thick rained, ruined. Her green eyes looked sad... no, her face was twisted into one that expressed... worry...

 

"Are you ready to go home?" Her lips moved, and the expression was obviously at an attempt of being hidden. However, the engineer knew her much too well to be fooled. He could read her; and for once he didn't even have to ask what she was worried about... he knew it was him.

 

Tony went to speak. To utter something out of his cold, pale lips. But the words never came. He only gave a soft nod. He examined a soft twitch in her lips, as her look only grew even more miserable. She turned, heading back to the jet black car a few feet away. Tony slowly fallowed her, glancing back one more. Laying eyes on the grave one last time before ducking into the dry car.

 

Words came out of Pepper's mouth as she drove, but they bounced around in Anthony's head. None of them stuck long enough for him to even understand them. It was like she was speaking a foreign language. When his eyes locked on hers for a few seconds in the rear view mirror, something clicked. She cringed, silencing her inaudible gibber and staring at the road.

 

The brown marbles rolled until they stared out of the window, his head following until it clicked against the glass. The rain fogged up the window, preventing him from seeing much of the land as he passed. The car speeding down the road. Trees, signs, and cars blurred past, and even together. Never had he been so... numb...

 

His eyelids slipped shut, but at least he was on his way home... with no interruptions in sight.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The tight grip on Tony’s upper arm stopped him in his tracks. The hand acted as a center, and Tony turned to face the grabber, and wasn’t surprised to see the tall, blond man and his strict face. 

 

“What do you want now?”

 

“My shield.” Steve responded sharply. 

 

“What about it?” Tony found himself replying as if the captain had asked the dumbest question ever.

 

“I need it repaired.” 

 

“And?”

 

“And what? Director Fury said I should go to you to fix it.”

 

Tony smirked. “Well he’s right about that. What's wrong with it?”

 

Steve paused, and Tony heard the clunk of the shield as the mountain of muscles pulled it off his back. He could already see the hard scoring as if it had been sheered of all color. Tony groaned before he even really go a look at it. "What did you do? Take on a whole army by yourself?" Tony remarked, looking it over more closely. How did he get it messed up this bad already? 

 

"Just put it to use," The captain remarked, standing straight an elite as he held his shield close to his thick chest.

 

"Well I can see that." Tony remarked, his eyes finishing their analysis and he straightened his back. 

 

Without thinking, he reached out to take it from the bigger man, yet to his surprise, he pulled it out of Stark's reach.

 

Tony cocked an eyebrow, looking at the man with the same, ignorant look he always used when he was irritated. What was his problem? 

 

"I thought you wanted me to fix it?"

 

"I do," Steve stated.

 

Tony pursed his lip, reaching again for the shield; only to have the giant hold it up, out of Tony's reach. Real mature there cap. 

 

"Then hand it over!" Tony growled, jumping slightly to try and get the hunk of metal. But Captain Dumbass only pushed Tony back. 

 

"I do want you to fix it." Steve began, clicking the shield back onto it's slot on his back. "I just don't trust you."

 

In response, Tony let of a long, execrated groan. His head rolling back in irritance as he the groan poured from his lips. Without giving the captain another second, he jolted forwards. “How am I supposed to fix it then!”

 

"I'm coming with you to watch you to make sure you don't try and sleep through the whole thing."

 

Tony looked at him even more as if he was the stupidest person on the face of the world. Closing his mouth, Tony stood straight, crossing his arms across his chest, glaring at the 'perfect' moron that stood in front of him.

"That’s the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And you're about to win for the dumbest human being I've talked to this month." 

Tony watched as the angry look on Roger's face returned, and he couldn't force any pleasure out of it. The situation this oaf had just shoved him in would be extremely annoying. The last thing he wanted was to have Captain Prim and Proper run around his house, telling him how to do everything. 

"Great, well I'm going home. Then I can get this started and you out of my hair."

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Your Move

Tony got out of the car, head slumped and hands slopped to the side. He was lost. He had forgotten how to function. How to work properly and use the common, cold connection he had worked so well at before. 

Luckily the rain had finally stopped. But Stark could barely notice. Everything felt heavy. Though he was surprised about one thing. Pepper walked to his side, patting his back before she moved to stand in front of him.

"Anthony. Don't you do anything stupid... okay."

It must have been hard to look at him, because Tony only shrugged. He watched as she bit her lip, how anxiety seemed to was over her. He looked away, looking back to the door of his house. "I'll just be in the lab all day..."

Pepper sighed. "Call me if you need anything." She knew he wouldn't call. He just wanted to be alone... and he watched as she got back in the car. He didn't stay out long enough to watch the car complete the turn out of the driveway. Instead, Anthony turned, hugging his arms closer to his wet suit, swallowing. 

All the way up, Tony gave a cold connection to anyone he passed, though they didn't dare speak to him. The elevator ride up to his room was taken in silence. He thanked luck silently that he hadn't been stuck in there with someone else. 

The inside of his living courters was cold. The cooled rooms air whipping around the engineer. Cold seeping through the wet clothes and biting down on Tony's bones. This caused him to shake slightly, trembles running through his tired muscles as he worked his way to his lab, slowly throwing of pieces of wet garb.

The suit hit the floor with a wet splat! Fallowed by the sound of the sound of the black socks as Tony finally reached the entrance to his lab. 

Looking through the glass, he could almost see a better day. The silhouettes dancing around in events that had already passed through the screen of glass. Times that were impossible to change. 

Finally Tony opened the door, looking inside with cold, brown eyes. Everything seemed so cut off from right now. It was almost as if the surrounding area was fake. Void of all true meaning. 

Sitting down in the chair against the desk, he let his head fall onto the wood, closing them. At least here, he could be left alone for hours. Not intrusion. A place he could rot for his mistakes. A prison made of his own mind... 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What on Earth does this do?"

Tony turned just in time to see Rogers pick up a very expensive, specially modified blow torch. Reacting, Tony quickly swiped it from the blonde's hand. "It shoots fire, I use to weld and modify suits and other metal objects."

Tony looked at Steve, who seemed to at least grasp the understanding that it was important. Then Tony watched as he went to grab something else of the engineer's desk. Stark quickly snatched it up before the other man could pick it up.  
"How about we stop touching things." Tony retorted, grinding his teeth slightly as he looked over the other man.

"Fine, fine." Rogers remarked, waking back and taking a seat in the far corner of the lab. But in a place he could still observe Tony work.

Tony looked over the shield. A patch of it's metals would only take a day or so. Tony was about to prepare plans when a sudden rumble of his stomach caught him off guard, and he turned from the desk.

Right away, the sound of the captain's chair sliding across the floor was heard. Stark didn't even bother looking at the other man.

"What are you doing?" Capsicle questioned quickly, most likely preparing to argue against anything that wasn't working on his shield.

"It's my lunch break." Tony responded, opening the door and walking out. He could barely hear Steve's retort through the closing door.

"Breaks come after you start working." Was what slipped through the closing doors. 

Tony ignored it. Cold air washed over him. He always kept the place conditioned, cool and chilling to the bone. Comfortable on the skin. The Best result was after long hours in the lab, the cold air relaxing his tense, worked muscles and cooling through the droplets of sweat that would be laying on his skin.

Within seconds Rogers came out after him. The large dinosaur hurrying to catch up with Tony's smooth, casual stroll. Of course this was easily obtained. Rogers fast paced, attention movement easily caught up with Tony's relaxed stride. 

"What do you think you're doing, soldier?"

At this Tony spun, facing the larger man and facing him. He pointed a finger. Of course, he had to look up, but he at least knew he was stern about it. "Look, I have three things I'm going to tell you right now. One, I eat when I'm hungry, I'm not going to starve myself for your pretty little head. Two, I'm not going to work in a suit, which is what I'm wearing, if you haven't noticed there."

The whole list Steve's face stayed stern. Eyes meeting Tony's, Jaw tight and fixed, lips pursed slightly. His facial features were so uniform, a small feeling arose in Tony's stomach. It wasn't something he recognized, so he used it as fuel for already running annoyance. "And the third thing?"

"I'm not some soldier." Tony finished, turning on the ball of his feet and heading back to his bedroom. Once he got to the door, he turned to see the Captain giving him a cold look. But watched as the captain prepared to fallow him. "And don't fallow me in here, I plan on getting changed." 

Tony swore for a split second Steve's cold cheeks picked up a small hint of red. But Tony didn't look long enough to actually tell. He went into his room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Soft sounds of music played from the radio next to his bed. Not that the music was soft, but the volume was turned down quite a bit. The heavy metal music hummed in the background of the room's otherwise quiet interior.

Quickly Tony stripped down, slightly tempted to take a long shower. In which the only purpose of such would to piss the captain off even more. But at the same time, Tony felt drained. It was the lack of sleep. Looking at his nicely tucked bed, the only thing he wanted to down and sleep. Close his tired eyes and just catch up on the impossible amount of rest he had lost.

Yet there were two things keeping him from doing that, and one had a mouth Tony Really didn't feel like dealing with.

Tossing the black suit coat onto a rack, Tony looked over the clean bedroom around him. Of course, JARVIS was most likely behind the extreme cleanliness of the large room, for surely Tony hadn't taken the time to clean all the clothes that had been littered over the floor. 

Slowly he unbuttoned the white shirt, deciding in his head what he thought might make a nice lunch. After the shirt was off, Tony tossed the shirt onto the floor. The white shirt was spotless, yet he couldn't care less where it ended up at. It wasn't like he had thousands hung up in his closet. 

Pulling the belt from the loops on his smooth, crisp, black, dress pants, Anthony's jaw extended into a long yawn. He felt a harsh weight sink into his eyelids, making them feel as if they weighed more than anything he had ever picked up in the iron suit.

Tony was finally down to his boxers, and he wouldn't lie, but he had dragged it along to take a good ten minute chunk. He let out a soft chuckle. This will teach Captain Pole-up-his-ass to nag about him sleeping in an unimportant meeting.

Suddenly he heard the click of his door and watched as it opened quickly. Tony jumped, surprised. Even though he knew he wasn't alone in his living space in the Stark Tower, he was used to being alone. 

"Stark, where is your bathr-" They both had an awkward stand off. Tony stripped down to his boxers, silently thanking he hadn't decided to change them too, and Rogers, wide eyed once he realized his mistake, yet he had yet to back out of the room. Like a deer in the headlights.

"What the hell are you doing? Did they never knock in 1945!" Tony yelled, and he noticed Steve's eyes dart to Tony's face. Where had they been before? Tony discarded the question in the back of his head and growled at the fact the captain had yet to leave. "Get OUT!"

Steve's face had turned a dark red as he quickly backed out of the room, almost slamming the door in such a rush. 

Tony grunted. He felt as if his cheeks might be slightly red, but obviously that was all in rage. Who doesn't knock when they know the other person is changing behind the door. At least Stark finally had something to scold Captain Born-in-a-barn with. 

After the accidental entrance, Tony did happen to get dressed a but faster. He pulled on a normal, grey wife beater and jeans he usually wore when working im the lab. Stretching, Anthony left the room, only to see a flustered Rogers with his arms crossed.

“I apologize for walking i on you while you were in your underwear.” Steve apologized, looking sincere. Going to leave a smart remark, the billionaire was cut off right before he could open his mouth. “But I didn’t think it would take you ten minutes just to undress.”

“I like to take my time.” Tony retorted, crossing his arms across his chest before he pointed his fingers to a room off to the side. “The bathroom is over there. Next time, when you have a stupid question, ask JARVIS, it’s his job to ask stupid questions. Right JARVIS?”

“Very true sire.” JARVIS responded back, answering to Tony right away, just like always. 

Tony stood with a smug look on his face, as if waiting for Roger’s move against him. It almost felt like a game of chest.

Instead the man shrugged. “I’m just going to use that bathroom now.” And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

“Well at least I won’t walk in on you.” Tony remarked before turning and walking into the kitchen. 

Of course there was plenty of food, and Tony fetched himself up something simple. A quick sandwich, chips, and a beer. As Tony finished up his preparations, Captain Rogers walked into the kitchen, looking around like he was in a foreign land.

“Too high tech for you?” Tony remark, instantly gaining the captain’s attention. But he didn’t look mad at the statement. His look actually reminded Tony of a puppy.

If puppies were huge, muscular idiots.

“A bit.” He said finally, looking over everything. “But I expected that from you.”

Tony wasn’t sure how to take the comment. SO he only shrugged. “You hungry there Cap?”

Steve looked over the kitchen, as if he expected Tony to pull some exotic, rare thing out of his ass. Then he finally nodded. “Yeah, I guess I am a bit hungry.”

Tony smirked, making Steve a sandwich like his, giving a soft chuckle. “I won’t make it too complicated.”

“Very funny Stark.” The captain responded, though when Tony handed him the food, he was surprised to see a smile across his face. A very small smile, but a smile.

It only took them a few minutes to finish up the food. Silence was the dominate conversation. Though Tony wasn’t exactly surprised, for him and Steve were never anything close to friends. They could barely stand each other.

Grabbing a few more beers, Tony walked back to the lab, Steve following behind. 

“Where do you want me to sleep?” 

The question took Tony off guard. Obviously it wasn’t something that Anthony had thought of. “You plan on spending the night?”

Steve nodded as if the answer had been obvious. “It would be too much work to drive back and forth. Besides, Nat says you work through most of the night.”

More like through all of the night. Tony thought silently as he entered the lab, making sure Steve caught the door before he plopped down in his seat. 

“You can sleep wherever you want.” Tony responded, giving a slight shrug as he pulled on his eye protection. “Just stay out of my bed.” 

“You won’t have to worry about that, Stark.” Steve said, another light chuckle escaping his lips. A small part of Tony liked the chuckle more then the stern face. 

But only a little part of Tony. A very little part of Tony.

~

The sound of soft breathing was what broke Tony out of his thick concentration. Turning the blow torch off, he turned towards the sleeping giant that rested in the corner of the lab. 

Anthony slide off his goggles, looking over the sleeping Steve in the corner. He felt a small smile creased his lips as he watched sleeping beauty drifting off in the corner. 

“JARVIS, what time is it?” Leaning back in the seat, Tony rubbed his eyes, sore and tired, but still refusing to rest.

“Almost 6 a.m. sire.” JARVIS paused, as if contemplating what he should say next. “Are you ready for bed?”

“Please, I’m never ready for bed.” Tony started, standing up and brushing himself off. “How long has he been asleep?”

“About three hours, Master Stark.”

Tony only let out a soft grunt, looking at the captain slumped over in his chair, spread out and mouth open, though no snoring escaped the man’s canyon of a mouth. 

There was no way he could move him, so the playboy did the next best thing. He tossed a small blanket onto the man’s chest. Better than nothing, he supposed.

Now Tony went off to his own room. For once the bed actually looked inviting, flopping into it and laying there for several seconds before kicking off his jeans and curling under the soft, expensive blanket. The cloth felt like plush against his skin. The pillow actually felt inviting to his tired eyes. Letting out an exhale, Stark closed his eyes.

But it was a good hour of just laying there in the dark. Shifting positions, rolling, and almost giving up, before Anthony Stark actually drifted into a light, strained sleep.


	3. Weight

Thud! Thud! Thud!

The sound of pounding awoke Tony from his sleep. Silently he was happy it wasn't the awful, clutching vision of another nightmare. Though he had a feeling if he had been allowed a few more hours, it would have been the present situation.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

Tired, dreary eyes glared at the door for the sins it was committing at this time. Sleep was a rare thing, and even if he was on the edge of a horrible nightmare, sleep was something he begged for.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

"Cut it the fuck out! I hear you!" Tony yelled. Who the fuck woke up and imminently woke up everyone else. At this point, Tony had absolutely forgotten that the annoying soldier was staying in his living area. 

"That is no way to behave." Responded Rogers, and Tony could tell he was right against the door.

Tony could also tell he wouldn't dare open it. Looks like he still has a small ability to learn.

"You're not my mother! I'll get up when I feel like it." Tony rolled over, and slowly felt as the essence of sleep ran further away. He let out a soft groan, clenching the blanket to his chest until he couldn't see the blue light shine through.

"Well its time to wake up, Stark.”

“I wake up when I want to!” 

“Very mature.”

“I don’t care how mature it is!” The last sentence was in the captain’s face, for Tony opened the door and glared right into his huge, blue eyes. “This is my house. I sleep as long as I want.”

“I think you sleep enough.” Steve retorted, glaring back as he looked down on Tony. “You have work to do.”

Tony tried to push Steve out of the way, but it was like trying to shove a warm stone wall. Instead, Tony just slipped free and went to his kitchen. Listening behind him for the sound of the captain to fallow after him. 

It only took a few seconds for tony to hear the click of Steve’s boots following him.

Tony walked over to his counter, pulling off a box of donuts and cramming one in his mouth. Disgust folded over Captain Roger’s face, and Tony handed one out towards him. “Want One?” He asked around the donut.

“No thanks,” Rogers responded, waving his hand before he pointed to the fridge, “May I?”

“Help yourself Cap.” 

Cramming the offered donut into his mouth, Tony watched as Cap opened the fridge door and pulled out an egg carton. 

“The stove is that one over there,” Tony started, mumbling around the donut in his mouth, watching as Steve pulled out an egg. “And the frying pans are hung up right th-“

Tony stopped midsentence. He could feel his lip curl up as he cracked the egg, dropping the raw, see through, mucus like egg into his mouth.

“That’s gross” Tony Remarked. Not trying in the least bit to hide the disgust that had formulated on his face and was extremely obvious.

“So are those fat filled pastries you eat.” Steve remarked, throwing the shell into the trash. 

“These donuts taste amazing, and that’s all that really matters,” Tony began, tossing another into his mouth. “They aren’t a ball of mucus I have to put down more protein.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, putting the eggs back in the fridge before grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge. "Where's your cups?"

Tony pointed, taking another bite out of his donut. "Sure you don't need to drink that milk straight from the cows utter?"

Steve let out a chuckle, "Might as well with this milk you got here, its got all of the fats in it."

"What are you, on a diet?" Tony remarked, arching his brow in a high motion, though the corner of his mouth slicked into in to a smirk. 

Steve glanced at him, a stern look on his face at first. But Tony watched as a smile arose when he saw the look on the other man's face. "Sort of."

Tony slowly shook his head, watching as Steve went through the various array of cups that were littered through his cupboards. He let out another chuckle as he watched the fossil's face scrunch up when reading some of the mugs that laid within the wooden shelves.

"Grab me a cup too," Tony started, which made the captain jump in a slightly rushed manor. When he finally grabbed two, plain, tall glasses and filled them each with milk. He stared at it a for a moment before handing it to Tony.

"Thanks, capsicle." Tony smirked as he took the glass, cold to the touch from the smooth, white liquid inside. Then he looked up just as Steve spoke.

"Don't call me that." It was almost a growl, and all the humor was gone from his face. Tony's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look of distaste. 

"Fine, chill out." It was like a growl back, and Tony chugged down the milk, letting the smooth taste knock loose the sweet crumbs of donut hiding in his mouth. 

Leaving the glass back on the counter, Tony let out a yawn, stretching his arms into the air. "Back to work for me."

Then Anthony ran off, heading back to his lab. He gave a small jump into his seat, which caused him to roll across the floor. After it came to a stop, Tony grabbed the edge of his desk, using it to pull himself back to his workbench.

"Do you always act like a child?"

Tony looked at Steve, wanting to roll his eyes but the question almost sounded playful.

"Only when I feel like it." 

"So I'm guessing that’s just a way of saying always?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Tony let another smile cross his lips. Though he really thought Steve needed to be checked out for bipolar disorder. Seemed like his emotions flip flopped every five seconds.

Now, Tony turned back towards his desk, continuing to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at his reflection, he felt as the heat of the sun broke through the clouds. How the air seemed to open up, the moisture all on the ground. Puddle before his feet, he watched his own face, it looked almost foreign. 

Red rings under the deep, brown eyes. Hair pressed down against his head, some spots drying and sticking up, due to the fact the rain had finally calmed down. And the cut across his bottom lip, all of it was unusual to him..

The need to look like he had ahold of himself died with the captain.

The building ahead of him was where captain used to stay in. The fresh, new brick had fresh colors to it. Recently fixed.

Tony couldn't help but think what would happen if it had been fixed sooner. If the Captain had went home. He wouldn't be dead. He would still be breathing, and not forced under the dark, cold dirt.

Tony gritted his teeth, but a soft sound caught his ear. 

Pat. Pat. Pat.

Tony had almost missed them, the sound was so soft, it was barely noticeable. And at first, he believed it may be rain water dripping from the tops of buildings. The idea wasn't unlikely, since the rain had just stopped.

Pat. Pat. Pat.

Maybe it was echoing. Reasons had to be behind how the sound had suddenly grown louder. Drops falling from higher places would make a louder impact on the ground. Obviously that was the reason. Silently he waited, expecting the next series of sounds to be quieter. 

Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat.

Now Tony knew. Raindrops wouldn't fall in such a rhythmic way. No, that was much too unlikely. These were footsteps. 

But where were they, who did they belong to. It seemed as if a fog was lifted up from his mind, eyes darting from side to side. Whipping his head in all directions, attempting to locate the cause of the intruder. 

Pat. Pat. Pat. PAT.

Tony didn't have to look. The sound of that last footstep was so distinct. Bouncing off of the fresh building in front of him. They were behind him.

"I didn't expect to see you outside of that tower for at least a little longer."

Recognizable, it was her. The woman they had faced that day. She was right behind him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's finished." Tony spoke, giving the glistening metal of the shield the final lookover before lifting it off the desk. 

Every time he picked that thing up, he forgot just how heavy it was. Silently he hid the oaf that almost escaped his lips.

Steve stood up, his broad shoulders arched slightly to show a bit of surprise. Lumbering over, looking over the shield. Tony was tempted to reenact the scene of when he first was given the task. Tony declined the idea due to the thought Steve may not think it was funny.

He watched as Captain Testosterone took the shield from Tony's hands, with such ease. Suddenly Tony's mouth became dry. That hunk of metal fit him so well. Everything represented the man who stood in front of him. A man of honor; yet would give his life for a random stranger in a second. Anthony Stark didn't believe in heroes...

But Steve Rogers was the closest thing to a hero.

"Thanks." Was all he said, moving the shield to click it onto his back, keeping it out of the way. "I guess I can go home now."

"About time," Tony remarked, and watched as the look on Steve's facial expression changed. 

It showed surprise in the statement. Then, it changed into a big, goofy smile. Corners of his mouth twisting up, showing the perfect, white teeth underneath. Cheeks rising, causing attention to those bright, blue eyes that glittered in a happy way. 

Tony's mouth only became drier.

"I'll see you soon, Stark." Steve finished, punching the billionaire in the shoulder. Playfully, though it stung for a moment.

Something else hurt more, and Tony couldn't quite place it. Hurting also seemed like the wrong word. It was more of a weight in his chest. Smiling seemed fake with it going off. Exhaustions seemed to settle in. Where was it before? 

"You too, don't diet too hard either there fatty." Tony reached out, patting Steve's stomach. It was like hitting a wall. A wall made of rock. 

Observing his reaction, Tony noticed Steve's cheeks turned a soft pink. A mental note seemed to stick with this; Steve was easily flustered. It was cute.

Cute? Where did that thought come from. No, cute was weird. And as Tony mentally tried to place another name for it, one never came. But he refused to think of it as cute any longer. 

"Don't sleep too much there." Steve said, rebounding from the blush. With that, the captain turned, heading to the door of the lab.

The weight came back, and Tony hadn't even noticed its absence until the feeling came back. But this time worse. What was causing it?

Tony realized it was Steve. But why? Had he really enjoyed his company in the lab so much? Sure, this second half of working was filled with conversation. The words flowing from their lips in smooth essence. In play, in faith, hell, even in friendship. 

With this weight, Tony was tempted to chase after Steve. To ask him to stay longer. Swallowing, Tony held back that desire. There was no need for that, that show of weakness. Tony felt his fists tighten, the weight changed, changed into a base that felt like anger. 

Tony was never going to chase after anyone.

Then the door opened back up. This caused Tony to jump, looking him down with confusion. Anger raged higher as a small, warm feeling bristling in his chest. 

"Why are you still here?" Anger swelled slightly under his tongue. It only made him more angry when he felt his voice crack. What the hell was wrong with him?

"My apartment burnt down..." Steve responded, his face was blank. The industrialist had yet to determine if it was due to the shock of finding out your house burned down or the fact Stark had snapped at him for no reason. "Natasha called to make sure I was alive."

"You can answer a phone?" Fuck! Why was that the first thing that came to his head? Tony rolled with it, a smug look on his face.

"I'm not kidding!" Steve retorted, obviously displeased by Tony's lack of concern. However, when Tony raised his eyebrow in question (Another thing Tony did, but didn't understand why he did it) Steve blushed. "It wasn't on a phone... It was a communicator that I only have to push a button on."

Tony's smile spread. Odd, that the weight was gone now that the captain was back. He must really be alone if he desired his company.

"Well, if you need a place to stay, you can always stay here." The words came out before Tony even realized what he said.


	4. Slowly Growing Closer

“This can be your room.” Tony said as he twisted the door handle open, reveling a room that was branded with dark, smokey walls and a crisp, clean king sized bed. Everything in the room was average compared to the other spare living quarters in the Stark Tower.

Turning, he examined Steve’s face Blunt, plain, and simple. “Aren’t you worried that something may be up?” 

Tony tilted his head, looking over the muscular blonde as if he had just spoken a foreign language. “What do you mean?”

Rogers looked down at Tony, raising one of his eyebrows, questioning the shorter man with the gesture. “Someone blew up my apartment.”

“You don’t know that.” Tony dismissed the thought with a gesture of his hand, shaking his head.

“Fury said there were signs of gun powder residue,” Tony had begun to walk away from Rogers, so the Captain quickly followed as he continued his point, “and the only room that was effected was my apartment.” 

Tony stopped, turning to face the captain. Seemed like this was a common situation, Tony having to turn around and face the taller man. “Alright so your apartment was bombed, big deal.”

“Yeah Anthony, big deal.”

“Don’t call me that either.”

“Wh- look thats not whats important right now!”

Tony rolled his eyes. So persistent, couldn’t he just drop it? “Look, that was a crumby apartment filled with Shield agents, do you really want to be surrounded by Shield?”

“That’s not the point, someone could be after me.” 

“Yeah, I would expect that.” Tony started, crossing his arms across his chest. “This place is a hell of a lot safer than some apartment.”

“I can handle myself.” Steve shot back.

“Then I don’t see why someone trying to blow you up is a problem there Cap. If you can handle yourself, then it isn’t an issue. Now, if you excuse me, JARVIS made me coffee, and I love a good cup of coffee in the morning.”

Tony could hear Steve’s teeth click together in what had to be a menacing glare. Deep down, Tony was a bit glad he had missed it. Yet he could imagine it in his head. Pearly white, perfect teeth clicked together, lips parted slightly. The brows narrowing over his bright, blue eyes. 

It made Tony chuckle. Angry Steve was one he knew much too well. He saw him grimace and glare more often then he saw him laugh and smile.

Come to think of it... The most Tony had ever seen his smile were the past two days. And as more thought flowed through his head like a fixed faucet, he realized a lot more things that had happened while the Captain had stayed.

For one, his brain seemed to be cleared up. Flowing like fresh water over the side of a mountain. Another that crossed his thoughts was that, not only had he seen Steve smile more, but he too had smiled more now that Steve was around. 

These thoughts made Tony’s throat dry. He hurried over to the coffee machine, fumbling slightly as he pressed the small light, dispensing the dark liquid into the mug. Tony heard the tone of JARVIS’ voice and shook his head.

“No, I’m fine JARVIS, I just can’t wait for this cup of coffee.”

The aroma seemed to wash over Tony and relax his muscles. Swallowing, he took a swig of the smooth, black coffee. 

Tony went to go lean against the counter, but jumped when he saw Steve in the door watching him. Reacting so badly, the hot, dark liquid spilled onto his hand, searing the skin at the touch and causing the engineer’s skin to turn red.

“Fuck!” Tony called out instantly, tossing the cup onto the floor, shattering the glass. Good thing Tony was barefoot. A few small shards of glass landed on his feet, along with more scorching liquid. 

Before Tony could really react, he felt his feet rise off the ground. Confused only for a moment as he watched Rogers raise him up, holding him like a small child as he took him to the nearest bathroom.

Tony had just returned to common sense, and now his brain was over thinking things again. So many thoughts raced through his brain that Tony had no time reject the help.

He felt a something cold touch his hands and he flinched, only to see that the capsicle had begun to put the burns under the cold water of the faucet.

“What happened?” Steve asked after a few moments, and luckily Tony’s brain had finally begun to comprehend the situation at hand. 

“You startled me.”

“Startled you? How?”

Tony didn’t bother making eye contact with the big blond. “I didn’t know you were behind me.”

“But I was all the way across the room?”

Tony swallowed, his brain had begun to point out that Steve was holding Tony’s hands under the cold, running water. Tony quickly swiped them away from him. “I’m used to being alone.”

Tony was slightly surprised by the silence, the fact the captain had actually went quiet. Tony continued to keep the cold water on his hands before he felt the captain pick him up once more and set him on the side of the tub.

His face grew hot, and Tony clenched his teeth as the captain grabbed one of his feet. “What are you doing?”

“You stepped on a few pieces of glass. Nothing too deep, but it needs to be cleaned.”

Adrenaline must have stunted the pain, but once the captain mentioned it, Tony could feel the sharp pricks of pain spread across his foot.

“I’ll handle it,” The captain started, his hands gentle on the wounded flesh. “Just stay still.”

Tony watched as the captain worked. His hands were gentle, soft, and careful. He watched as they worked to clean up the wounds, and Tony felt his face grow hotter. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Once Tony was home, he tossed the paper onto the desk. She had given him what he had needed. 

A Plan.

But at the moment, the only thing Tony longed for was the touch. The gentle and careful feelings of fingers moving carefully. His throat got even drier.

“Master,” JARVIS began, breaking Tony from his thoughts. “You have ten missed calls from Ms. Potts.”

“Just send her a message that I’m alive.” 

“Right away sire.”

Tony looked at the paper he had tossed onto his desk. The paper looked old, slightly yellow, yet as if it was a thick stationary. It had been rolled like a scroll, a small, red ribbon tieing it shut.

“Master Stark, would you like a cup of coffee.”

Tony swallowed, already on the brick of another sleepless night. “Yeah, that sounds great, JARVIS.”

After gathering his cup, Tony sat at his desk. Now was the moment of truth. That bitch could have given him anything. Some menu from a stupid restaurant down the street. Tony could only see her fucking with him. 

What reason would she have to help?

Tony grabbed the scroll, pinching the end of the ribbon and pulling it open. It came off easy, letting go of the paper it had kept closed for so long. The secrets it held so close and tightly wound, just dropping it in the palm of Tony’s hand.

Opening it up, Tony looked over it. Something warm grew in his chest. It looked promising. 

Science was always something he believed in

And a hope for Steve to return was what he desired.

It made him feel....

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“You feeling better?” Steve asked, looking Tony over with close eyes. 

“Sure there, Cap, I feel great.” Tony could feel the sarcasm roll of his tongue in a poisonous dose.

“I’m being serious here, Anthony.”

“I already told you not to call me that Capsicle.”

“Well then don’t call me that.”

“Whatever.”

Tony crossed his arms, lifting his chin and turning it away from Steve. 

Tony was surprised to hear a chuckle come from Steve’s lips. This caused Tony to look back down at him. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You act like such a small child.”

“I do not! Take that back!”

Steve smiled more, and this made Tony’s face grow hot. He prayed he wasn’t blushing. 

“Right there, that’s something a kid would say,” Steve paused, tapping his chin for a second, “Or a teenage girl.”

“What!” Tony jumped slightly. Did he just compare him to some boy obsessed, teen? How dare he!

Steve laughed again. Standing up this tine, and patting Tony on the head. This time, Tony could feel himself blushing this time. 

Steve headed to the door, pausing before he left. “your foot should be okay, and you can walk on it now.”

Tony glared at the large, blond fossil. Cursing him silently in his head. But then, he swore he heard Steve say something before the bathroom door shut. Barely catching wind of it before the door shut behind him.

_I might actually enjoy staying here._


End file.
